


We Grew Old

by evilly_laughing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bullied Castiel, Closeted Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, New Kid Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher Bobby Singer, i dont know what im doing, sorry if its crappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilly_laughing/pseuds/evilly_laughing
Summary: Castiel goes through every day the same, despite the fact that he struggles through them. That's okay though; he's used to it. Castiel never was one to like change.Life's been tough on Dean and his little brother until Bobby offered up his home for the boys to stay at. They could go to the school nearby and wouldn't have to move every couple of weeks like they did with their dad. In theory, it would be perfect.





	We Grew Old

**Author's Note:**

> Another high school au because I am a great fan of those. This is my first time using ao3 to post fanfic so this might end up really messed up. I appreciate any help or feedback y'all can give me.

Yeah, Castiel knew Dean Winchester. The fellow sophomore was in a couple of his high school classes and is new in town. He tends to hang out with Charlie, Kevin, and Benny, which is odd considering the group's diverse personalities. But other than those few facts, Castiel can't say he is familiar with the boy. And Castiel knows he is definitely not familiar enough to see the kid cry. Charlie, who also hangs out with Castiel from time to time as she is friendly, would say that seeing one another cry is a level fifteen friendship achievement, at least. Considering that he is not even friends with Dean Winchester, this moment is awkward. Even more awkward is the fact that he is being aggressively glared at by his History teacher, Mr. Singer, and fearfully stared at by the crying Dean next to said teacher. Was no one going to speak? Were they waiting for him too? Oh God, that would be horrible; his 'people skills' have been considered to be 'rusty'. Talking to Charlie and Gabriel is different than the people in front of him, Charlie and Gabriel do not expect anything from Castiel, Mr. Singer and Dean do. Crap.

"I apologize for intruding," Castiel decides to start off with this because, well, it's true. He is sorry. Castiel usually tries to get into class early to avoid the bullies who will grab him from the halls to find somewhere beyond the teachers' eyes. Today, he succeeded. He nearly ran to the small, almost barren, corner where Mr. Singer's classroom is. Of course, he is the idiot who walks into the classroom while these two were having an important discussion. Castiel can see the tear tracks covering Dean's freckles and the water held in his green eyes.

"I will just wait outside the classroom. Would you like me to close your door, Mr. Singer? You seem to be in the middle of a private and important conversation."

Mr. Singer just nodded to Castiel's ramblings while Dean could not even look at him, his eyes staying on the floor.

Castiel left to close the door and wait outside the classroom, leaving only after repeating his apology, "Again, I am terribly sorry for inconveniencing you."

Outside the door, Castiel sat against the wall, took out his book, and continued to read about someone else's adventures.

  
Some students joined Castiel in waiting outside the classroom as they waited. They didn't talk to him, instead, speaking to one another or texting away on their phones. Castiel didn't look up from his novel until somebody took it out of his hands.

A complaint was on his lips as Castiel looked up from his position on the ground to the thief. Yet, he was unable to produce a sound as Zachariah came into view, the Sci-Fi book in his hands. Just as Castiel was gathering the confidence needed to get his book back, someone else grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled him away from the classroom. Away from the crying boy. Away from Dean Winchester. And all they had to say was, "You thought you could run away from us in the halls," to make Castiel scurry along as the bullies pulled him to an unoccupied location.

Zacharia threw Castiel's, now ripped book to the ground in front of Mr. Singer's classroom, where Castiel was supposed to be.

  
Castiel was almost late to class because of the stupid people in his stupid high school. Mr. Singer, who of course was waiting at the classroom door, gave Castiel a questionable look as he ran into the classroom but Castiel couldn't look at him. His head hurt from being slammed against the lockers and his ribs hurt from being kicked. None of that could compare to the ache in his chest. The ache that made everything ten times worse. The ache that came from the words that rattled in his head. The words that his cousins, that his family, told him. Weren't people supposed to love their family? Castiel did not feel loved. But he did feel that ache. And he did feel his eyes water. Those were the feelings that meant he should stop thinking. Or else he was going to be sad, well, sadder than he already is, and Castiel feels sad enough already.

History started. Mr. Singer described the different religions people practiced throughout time and everyone followed along in their textbooks. Today's lesson seemed to revolve around Norse Mythology. One god, Loki, reminded Castiel of Gabriel and that made class a bit more bearable. Thinking about the candy-loving, short man as a mythical character put a smile on Castiel's face. When a thesis paper on Norse Mythology was given as homework, Castiel thought it was a great idea. Afterall, schoolwork distracted him from real life.

When class ended, Castiel was nearly the last to leave. Dean didn't show up for class and Benny seemed upset about his lack of presence so the other boy was lingering and pouting as he exited the classroom. Mr. Singer stopped Castiel at the door before Castiel. In very strict words the man said, "You better not bring up any of what happened earlier to anyone. I don't care if your damn girlfriend asks. And you sure as hell better not judge Dean, you hear, boy?"

The logical answer would be to immediately agree. Of course, Castiel's mouth has a mind of its own and thought it was better to _correct_  Mr. Singer. What the heck was wrong with him? Not only was he correcting the obviously furious teacher, but he was correcting the furious teacher on his sexuality _and_  his relationship status.

"I'm single and gay, sir."

Did that really just come out of his mouth? Castiel quickly adds, "But I will not tell anyone or judge Dean." Mr. Singer was staring at him now. _Great_. The man lifted an eyebrow, chuckled, and nodded his head. Then, the teacher stepped out of Castiel's path so the boy could head to his next class. However, that included navigating the busy hallways alone. Again. Despite how many people saw him get grabbed, or how many kids were in the hallways, Castiel was always alone in the end.


End file.
